


If Only

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Kink Meme, M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=6511875#t6511875<br/>REQ: G1 - Decepticon!Wheeljack/Autobot!Ratchet - crossfaction, gun kink, possible non-con<br/>Inspired by the second picture in this meme: http://merkitten.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2y489j</p>
<p>An AU where Wheeljack went all evil mad scientist and joined the Decepticons instead of the Autobots. He and Ratchet knew each other before the war, either as lovers or just friends. One day Wheeljack manages to catch Ratchet off guard and alone, leading to what we see in the picture. Wheeljack then kisses Ratchet. Ratchet reciprocates. It's angry and harsh, with that gun digging into Ratchet the whole time. </p>
<p>Author could stop there, or take it into non-con territory by having Wheeljack immobilize Ratchet. Wheejack then sticks the gun up Ratchet's valve and masturbates as he watches it, possibly with his fingers up his own valve instead of on his spike. He tells Ratchet all about some of his newest twisted ideas while he does. One of those ideas might be for a room where he can keep Ratchet to play with anytime he wants. He's not really interested in getting Ratchet off, just himself, so once he overloads he stops, takes one last kiss, and leaves. </p>
<p>Ratchet is his belligerent, snarky self the whole time. Doesn't have to be sticky, if the author can find a way to make the gun kink work for plug n play or sparks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=6511875#t6511875  
> REQ: G1 - Decepticon!Wheeljack/Autobot!Ratchet - crossfaction, gun kink, possible non-con  
> Inspired by the second picture in this meme: http://merkitten.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2y489j
> 
> An AU where Wheeljack went all evil mad scientist and joined the Decepticons instead of the Autobots. He and Ratchet knew each other before the war, either as lovers or just friends. One day Wheeljack manages to catch Ratchet off guard and alone, leading to what we see in the picture. Wheeljack then kisses Ratchet. Ratchet reciprocates. It's angry and harsh, with that gun digging into Ratchet the whole time. 
> 
> Author could stop there, or take it into non-con territory by having Wheeljack immobilize Ratchet. Wheejack then sticks the gun up Ratchet's valve and masturbates as he watches it, possibly with his fingers up his own valve instead of on his spike. He tells Ratchet all about some of his newest twisted ideas while he does. One of those ideas might be for a room where he can keep Ratchet to play with anytime he wants. He's not really interested in getting Ratchet off, just himself, so once he overloads he stops, takes one last kiss, and leaves. 
> 
> Ratchet is his belligerent, snarky self the whole time. Doesn't have to be sticky, if the author can find a way to make the gun kink work for plug n play or sparks.

He often found himself thinking about Wheeljack. It was hard not to, when he had to deal with the repercussions of the Decepticon’s latest invention. If only… if only Wheeljack hadn’t been swayed by Megatron’s words, if only Wheeljack hadn’t joined the Decepticons… if only.

It was something that Ratchet thought about often, wondering how he’d never seen it coming, wondering why Wheeljack had chosen the Decepticons. They’d been close, rooming together at the Academy, and getting an apartment together afterwards. It was only natural they progressed from friends to lovers. And then Wheeljack had joined the Decepticons. Ratchet had stayed neutral, but it was something their relationship couldn’t survive. Wheeljack left, and Ratchet knew little of his whereabouts until mechs started turning up in the clinic he worked at, talking of the mech with the deadly weapons. The descriptions they provided told Ratchet exactly who they were talking about. Wheeljack. The thought that his lover… former lover… was creating weapons to destroy made him feel sick to the spark. But there was nothing he could do about it.

It was a few months after he’d first heard about Wheeljack’s exploits that the Decepticons came to his apartment. Threats and promises were made, but Ratchet escaped unscathed. The same could not be said of each successive visit. Each time it was made clear that Wheeljack wanted him in the Decepticons. And each time, he told them that he was a medic, not bound to any faction. The last time, they left him lying in a pool of his own energon, saying that if the Decepticons couldn’t have him, no one could.

He woke up in an Autobot medbay and never really left. With the Autobots at least, he was assured some protection from the Decepticons. Yet he was still faced with Wheeljack at almost every turn. Each battle would bring a new invention from the engineer, something that would wreak destruction on the Autobot forces. Only a few knew of his association with Wheeljack from before the war. 

Unfortunately, whenever he was called into battle, Wheeljack would focus on him, trying to prevent him from doing his job. Trying to tempt him to the Decepticons. Trying to tempt Ratchet back to him. He was assigned a guard who would keep Wheeljack away from him, allowing him to work in relative safety. And it worked. Mostly.

 

“Medic!” Ratchet looked up from his patient as the cry came across the commlines. Quickly pinpointing the location, he satisfied himself that he’d finished repairing Cliffjumper’s arm enough so the Minibot could carry on fighting. With a nod to his bodyguard, he sprinted across the field.

The explosion took them both by surprise. Ratchet was thrown forward, impacting the ground with a grunt of pain. Rolling over onto his knees, he forced himself upright. Only to be sent straight back to the ground with a vicious backhand. Static clouded his vision and he felt hands grabbing him. He struggled, but couldn’t break free. Then his spark lurched as his feet left the ground. Almost instinctively, he turned from fighting to clinging.  
“See, knew you’d come round.” The mech holding him chucked, and Ratchet started as he recognised the voice. The tone had got a little harsher over the years, but there was no mistaking that voice. Wheeljack.  
“Frag you.” Ratchet pushed ineffectively at Wheeljack’s frame. While he wanted to get away from the mech, there was no way he wanted to be left stranded in the air.  
“You’ve got it.” There was a flash of light, and Ratchet could no longer make sense of the readings he was getting. Overwhelmed, his vision blacked out as his systems shut down.

 

“Urrggh…” Ratchet’s systems came online slowly with a slew of errors. His optics came online last, and he found himself staring at a grey ceiling he didn’t recognise. He sat up and looked around.  
“Finally online then?” His head snapped round in the direction of the voice.  
“Wheeljack.” He snarled his former lover’s name. The mech grinned at him, blast mask retracting.  
“So glad to see you’re awake.” Wheeljack stood up and sauntered over to the berth Ratchet was sitting on. Well, chained to. Realising his predicament, Ratchet tugged uselessly at the chain around his wrist, looking back up to see Wheeljack looming over him.  
“What do you want?”  
“What I’ve always wanted.” Wheeljack climbed on the berth, easily straddling Ratchet. Bucking and arching, Ratchet tried to dislodge him, only to be stopped as Wheeljack whipped out a gun and pressed it underneath his chin. Hard. Head tilted back, Ratchet glared at him.  
“Frag you.”  
“Oh docbot, you know what that face does to me.” Wheeljack purred, leaning closer.  
“Do you think I care?” Ratchet tried to twist away, but Wheeljack had him pinned. And the gun was a constant reminder of how close to deactivation he could be.  
“I think you should.” Wheeljack gave a cruel smile and kissed him forcefully. The kiss was almost familiar, and Ratchet found himself responding without thinking.  
“Feels as though you’ve missed this as much as I have.” Wheeljack murmured as he broke the kiss, gun still nestled firmly against Ratchet’s chin. Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t refute Wheeljack’s words. He had missed the mech, missed what they had, but it didn’t mean he wanted it like this.

“I don’t want this.” He twisted away, uncaring of the gun.  
“Well that’s your problem, because I do.” Wheeljack reached over and grabbed Ratchet’s free wrist, quickly chaining it to the berth. With his hands secured above his head and Wheeljack sitting on his legs, Ratchet couldn’t do much to dislodge him. Wheeljack moved, and Ratchet made to move too, but the gun was shoved against his chest plate, right above his spark, and he froze.  
“Good mech.” Wheeljack smiled that cruel smile again. “Now, stay there like a good pet.” Ratchet growled, but didn’t move. He knew how Wheeljack’s moods could change, and his best chance for getting out of this safely was to cooperate. At least a little.

Wheeljack chained his legs to the berth, tightening the chains to force Ratchet’s legs apart. He stepped back and admired the view, red optics raking over Ratchet’s frame. Blue optics glared back at him.  
“Looking good docbot.”  
“What the frag are you planning to do?”  
“I’m going to have some fun.” Wheeljack grinned, trailing the gun down Ratchet’s frame. Ratchet squirmed, shifting away from the gun as it came to rest over his interface panel.  
“Open it.”  
“Frag off.” Ratchet spat back, twisting on the berth, stilling as he heard the gun whine.  
“I said, open it. Unless you want me to blow it off for you. And that would spoil all my fun.”  
“And mine.” Ratchet retorted. He didn’t want to know exactly what fun Wheeljack had planned, but his survival depended on his level of cooperation. So he let his interface panel slide open, revealing himself to Wheeljack.  
“That’s better.” Wheeljack nodded to himself, barely giving Ratchet a moment to react before he shoved the barrel of his gun into Ratchet’s unlubricated valve. Ratchet cried out, biting out a curse as he tried to close his legs. The chains stopped him.  
“What the frag do you think you’re doing, glitch?” He asked angrily. Wheeljack grinned back at him, straddling one of Ratchet’s legs.  
“Having fun.” He pulled the gun back out, examining it for lubricant, tutting when he couldn’t find any.  
“Do you honestly expect me to enjoy that?”  
“No.” Wheeljack shrugged, forcing the gun back into Ratchet’s valve. He let his own panel slide back, spike pressurising immediately. “But I’m enjoying it, and that’s all that matters really.”  
“You’re insane.” Ratchet snapped back, groaning as Wheeljack moved the gun. Wheeljack ignored him, grasping his own spike and pumping in time to the rhythm he set up with the gun. He kept his optics focussed on it, flashing them up to look at Ratchet’s face every now and then. Hands clenched, there was little Ratchet could do as his frame reacted, releasing lubricant to ease the gun’s passage.  
“Ah yes…” Wheeljack purred. “I could keep you like this I think…” He spoke softly, almost as though he were teasing Ratchet with his words.  
“They’ll come for me.”  
“Keep you chained up, at my mercy, so I can take my pleasure from you whenever I want.”  
“No chance.”  
“I could make a cage for you in my lab, under my workbench, so that you can suck me off whenever I want.”  
“I’d bite.” Ratchet snapped back, hips shifting unconsciously with the thrusting of the gun.  
“Have you lick me out…” Wheeljack dropped his hand to fondle the rim of his valve, lubricant leaking out and dripping onto Ratchet’s leg. “Make you overload me any time, night or day.”  
“Wouldn’t do that.” Ratchet moved, trying to pull away from Wheeljack, hating the way his systems were reacting to the stimulation Wheeljack was providing with the gun.  
“I could build us a room, keep you there forever. Play with you when I’m not on duty.” He groaned, speeding up the movement of his own hand. “Make you toys, force you to have a plug in your valve when I’m not around, keep you ready for me.” Ratchet shuddered, making Wheeljack grin.  
“Just think, I could keep you to myself, have you whenever I feel like it.” He groaned again, fingers pumping in and out of his valve, slick with lubricant. Ratchet made the mistake of glancing at them, spark surging at the sight. He wasn’t entirely sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, and he didn’t care to think too much about it.  
“Don’t…” Ratchet trailed off, not exactly sure what to say. It wasn’t as if he could stop Wheeljack from doing anything at the moment. His own charge was rising higher, even though he didn’t want it.  
“Don’t what? Keep you? I want to, docbot, and what I want, I get.” Wheeljack smiled at him, thrusting the gun hard into Ratchet’s valve and overloading, his valve clamping around his fingers, spike spraying transfluid onto Ratchet’s plating. Ratchet recoiled, moaning as transfluid spattered across his chest. Wheeljack’s vents heaved as his systems cooled him down. Ratchet’s whirred furiously, trying to wick away the heat that had built in his frame.  
“As good as I remember you being.” Wheeljack smirked, pulling the gun out and licking the lubricant from it. Ratchet was torn between disgust and lust as he watched. Once the gun was clean, he subspaced it, leaning down to kiss Ratchet. Ratchet could taste his own lubricant on Wheeljack’s lips, tanks heaving at the notion Wheeljack had actually managed to arouse him enough to produce lubricant while fucking him with a gun!

Wheeljack pulled back, giving Ratchet one last cruel smile and stood up, leaving the room without a backward glance at Ratchet. There was nothing Ratchet could do but lie there, systems thrumming with unwanted arousal. He couldn’t even move to overload himself and rid his systems of the charge. Nothing to do but wait until Wheeljack decided to come back and play with him again. Or the Autobots rescued him. And that brought up a whole new range of emotions that he didn’t want. Did he want to be seen chained to a berth, interface panel open, valve wet? Not really. But he didn’t want Wheeljack to come back either. Thumping his head back on the berth, he offlined his optics, trying to ignore the charge racing through his circuits.

If only…


End file.
